My Sky Has Turned Vanilla
by Pati Evans
Summary: A felicidade está nas pequenas coisas da vida. Principalmente nas gotas de chocolate em um sorvete de baunilha. Short.


**N/A: Hello!! Olha só eu de novo aqui!! Acho que ninguém lembra mais de mim cara. Huahuauhauhauha. Bom, eu voltei!! Com uma short, mas voltei! E já que falei nela... **

**Bom, a escrevi em um surto e foi isso que saiu. Talvez vocês a achem meio bobinha, mas eu realmente gostei muito de escrevê-la. Espero que gostem! **

**Ah! Peço que se vocês puderem, ouçam Little Joanna do McFly enquanto estiverem lendo. Foi ouvindo ela que escrevi a fic.**

**Acho que é isso. Vamos a short? **

**My Sky Has Turned Vanilla**

Sabe aquele sentimento que traz um estranho formigamento nas pontas dos dedos? Aquela sensação que te faz sentir como se seu coração fosse explodir, uma felicidade incrível se apodera de você e a única coisa que você consegue fazer é sorrir? Uma sensação que faz com que você se levante da cama cedo, mesmo tendo dormido pouco na noite passada, preocupada com vários problemas que desapareceram assim que essa sensação se apoderou de você, com um meio sorriso no rosto, misturado com o efeito nostálgico do sono? Um anseio por algo que você estava esperando há muito tempo e finalmente, finalmente vai acontecer?

Será que você conhece esse sentimento?

Conheço uma ruiva que sabe exatamente do que estou falando.

Lílian não conseguiu deixar de sorrir assim que se viu no espelho do banheiro feminino. Usava seu pijama de estrelinhas, os cabelos ruivos totalmente despenteados pelo travesseiro, os olhos verdes bastante acordados. Passou as mãos pelos fios ruivos, os despenteando mais ainda e fez uma careta marota para a imagem refletida no espelho.

Finalmente esse dia chegara. Finalmente ela iria sentir aquele gostinho novamente. Aquela sensação que, em sua opinião, não havia igual.

- Você tem a idade mental de uma criança de cinco anos ruiva. – Sussurrou divertidamente para si mesma enquanto entrava no chuveiro, sentindo a água gelada acordar as ultimas partes do seu inconsciente meio adormecido.

* * *

O primeiro fim de semana da Primavera sempre trazia uma grande quantidade de alunos à Hogsmead. Principalmente os apaixonados. Parecia que em um simples passe de mágica você se via rodeado de casais. Uma aura muitas vezes pegajosa se instalava no vilarejo nessa época. Surpreendentemente o Três Vassouras ficava meio vazio e Madame Puddifoot tinha que dobrar o número de mesinhas redondas nesse primeiro fim de semana particularmente.

Mas não era nos casais que Lílian estava prestando atenção enquanto andava pela movimentada rua principal. Adorava a primavera. Não pela fama de ser a estação em que todos se apaixonavam perdidamente e casais impossíveis se formavam. A maioria das garotas estaria procurando algum par há essa hora. Não ela.

Dirigiu seus olhos verdes para o céu ensolarado e sorriu. Uma brisa fresca passava pelas arvores, despenteando alguns cabelos, inclusive seus fios ruivos. Seguiu andando pela rua principal, até alcançar uma parte em que poucas pessoas passavam.

Não se surpreendeu ao perceber que a pequena lojinha estava vazia. Não era novidade. A simples fachada de madeira não chamava a mesma atenção que os pequenos corações rosa-cintilante brilhando alegremente na fachada de Madame Puddifoot.

Não. Realmente, aquela estação não tinha o mesmo significado que tinha para as outras pessoas. Para ela a Primavera significava...

- Duas bolas de sorvete de baunilha com gotas de chocolate, por favor, Senhora Fletcher. – Ela sorriu para a simpática senhora parada à sua frente atrás do balcão.

- Claro Lily. – Ela sorriu em resposta, indo logo em seguida para os fundos da loja.

A ruiva tamborilava divertidamente os dedos no balcão de madeira enquanto esperava pelo sorvete. Passou os olhos pela loja quase vazia. Adorava aquela loja e a sensação de alegria que ela trazia. Era algo reconfortante. Como se por um breve momento ela voltasse a ser apenas uma criança que estava com um enorme desejo de tomar sorvete. O melhor sorvete que poderia existir para ser mais exata.

Às vezes se perguntava em como e por que a loja estava sempre tão vazia. Não conseguia entender. Por que preferir aqueles coraçõezinhos doces demais a um belo e refrescante sorvete?

- Prontinho! – A sorridente senhora voltara, tirando Lílian de seus pensamentos.

A ruiva olhou para o sorvete. Baunilha com gotas de chocolate. Duas majestosas bolas do melhor sorvete que poderia existir. E o que o tornava mais único ainda era o fato de só ser vendido na loja na primavera.

- Muito obrigada Senhora Fletcher. – Sorriu em agradecimento, procurando em seguida o dinheiro no bolso da calça.

Mas oras... Onde estavam aquelas moedas?

- Droga! – A ruiva olhou do sorvete para a Senhora, sorrindo meio desanimadamente. – Não é possível... Meu sorvete de baunilha... – Sussurrou tristemente para si mesma, enquanto procurava pelas moedas novamente.

Finalmente, depois de muito procurar, ela se deu por vencida.

- Senhora Fletcher... – Lilian olhava do sorvete para a engraçada Senhora. - Eu não...

- Não vai deixar de tomar o sorvete, não é ruivinha? – A garota sentiu o coração chegar à boca e voltar em segundos. Como é que ele havia entrado assim, sem fazer barulho?

James arrepiou os cabelos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans escura. Sorriu marotamente para a ruiva e depois para a Senhora, que observava a cena com uma expressão divertida no rosto sereno.

- Eu... Eu não... Eu não vou... – Lílian olhou para o sorvete. – Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Olhou o garoto com a sobrancelha erguida. James se aproximou mais do balcão onde ela estava encostada.

- Vim entregar seu dinheiro. – Ele piscou divertidamente para ela. Lílian sentiu o estomago desaparecer assim que ele fez isso.

- Meu dinheiro? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha, duvidando do que ele falara, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir pelo canto dos lábios.

- Bom, agora está mais para dinheiro-do-sorvete. – James sorriu para ela, lhe entregando as moedas e logo depois se dirigiu para a atendente. – Será que a senhora poderia preparar outro desse? – E apontou para o sorvete, sorrindo para a divertida senhora logo depois.

- Claro querido. – Em um passe de mágica ela desapareceu para os fundos da loja novamente.

James se virou para a ruiva, as mãos novamente nos bolsos da calça. Sorria de um jeito que fazia com que as pernas da ruiva virassem gelatina. Ou sorvete de baunilha para ser mais exata.

- Esse dinheiro não é meu James. – Lílian levantou a sobrancelha, colocando as moedas em cima do balcão. O maroto acenou negativamente com a cabeça, colocando as moedas de volta na palma da mão da ruiva.

- É claro que é seu Evans. Marlene me mandou entregar. – Não a olhou diretamente nos olhos, apenas passou os seus olhos pela loja. – Pensei que fosse o único a conhecer esse lugar.

- Nops. Você não é o único. – Lílian o olhou nos olhos dessa vez. – E esse dinheiro não é meu.

- Evans, seu sorvete vai derreter. – Ele sorriu, indicando as gotinhas de chocolate com baunilha com a cabeça.

Lílian revirou os olhos. Apesar de finalmente ter aceitado James como amigo não conseguia ficar sem discutir com ele. Não que as discussões fossem como antes. Ela já não ficava mais com raiva nem nada. Sabia que ele fazia aquilo de propósito e no fundo ela sabia que iria sentir falta daquelas discussões. Também não conseguia deixar de sentir um friozinho na barriga toda vez que ele sorria para ela, ou quando fazia uma carinha meio manhosa ao pedir algo que ela negava.

Sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas assim que encontrou os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele.

- Assim que chegarmos ao castelo vou te pagar, okay? – Sorriu, ao ver James fazer uma meia careta.

- Por que você é tão teimosa? – Ele arrepiou a nuca.

- Eu não sou teimosa. – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, a sobrancelha levantada.

- Prontinho. – A simpática senhora voltara, interrompendo o começo de mais uma discussão, com outro sorvete igualzinho ao de Lílian. – Aqui está o seu querido.

James voltou-se para ela, sorrindo educadamente. Tirou mais algumas moedas do bolso e entregou-as à senhora.

- Muito obrigada Margarida. – E piscou divertidamente para ela.

- De nada, James, querido. – Rapidamente as bochechas branquinhas da senhora atingiram um tom rosado.

Lílian olhava divertidamente para os dois.

- Vamos Lily? – O Maroto pegou em sua mão, enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Ela sentiu as pernas virarem sorvete de novo.

- Yeap. – Assentiu com a cabeça, esquecendo-se que estava chateada com ele por causa do dinheiro. Isso não estava certo. Ela estava perdendo o poder de dar foras nele. Havia horas em que simplesmente todas as palavras sumiam da sua cabeça. Principalmente quando ela a olhava nos olhos e pegava em sua mão.

Os dois se encaminharam para a porta, ambos com o sorvete de baunilha em mãos.

- Mande um beijo para sua mãe, James. – Dessa vez quem piscou divertidamente foi Margarida.

- Pode deixar Senhora Fletcher! – Ele sorriu uma ultima vez, antes de deixar a ruiva passar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Era fim de tarde em Hogsmead e um bonito pôr-do-sol caia sob o vilarejo. Uma brisa fresca passava pelas árvores, fazendo com que todo ali ficasse mais bonito.

- Como um sorvete pode ser tão gostoso? – Lílian se sentou na grama, encostada em uma árvore.

James sorriu para ela, arrepiando os cabelos. Sentou-se ao lado da ruiva que agora tomava um pouco de sorvete.

- Gotinhas de Chocolate. – Ele olhou para ela, enquanto terminava o seu.

Lílian riu da expressão de garotinho que ele fez. Não sabia como, mas ele conseguia fazer tudo parecer muito mais simples e fácil do que realmente parecia.

- Gotinhas de Chocolate James? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha, divertidamente.

- Yep. São as Gotinhas de Chocolate que o tornam especial. – Ele olhou diretamente para os olhos verdes.

- Humm... – Lily tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto. – É uma teoria. – E riu divertidamente.

- Ei! – James fez uma careta. – Você não levou minha teoria à sério Evans! – Depois sorriu marotamente, colocando sua mão em cima da dela.

Lílian sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas novamente.

- Ou talvez, - James olhava para o por-do-sol. Sua voz atingiu um tom mais maduro. - Talvez seja apenas porque não existe explicação para algo que consideramos especial. Se ele é especial não precisa de nada que esclareça isso. Você apenas sabe. – Ele voltou a olhar a ruiva. – Mas eu gosto mais das Gotinhas de Chocolate.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Ela procurou não olhar para ele. Afinal, era um pôr-do-sol tão bonito...

- Sobre as Gotinhas de Chocolate? - Ele sorriu novamente, e dessa vez a ruiva não conseguiu não olhar para os olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Lily revirou os olhos divertidamente, não respondendo a pergunta dele, mas entrelaçando seus dedos. James continuou a olhá-la nos olhos enquanto passava a outra mão delicadamente pela sua cintura.

- Eu apenas sei Lily. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de se aproximar mais.

Lílian descobriu que James Potter tinha um gostinho refrescante de gotinhas de chocolate e menta. E talvez por ele ser especial ela não precisava explicar porque se sentia tão feliz.

A felicidade está nas pequenas coisas da vida.

_Principalmente nas gotas de chocolate em um sorvete de baunilha._

**N/A: E então? O que acharam? Por favor deixem reviews para essa autora carente. Sério mesmo. Faz MUITO tempo que não recebo uma review. Pleaseee...**

**Hora dos agradecimentos: Bom, queria agradecer à Kibon e à Nestlé. Sem elas meus verões seriam quentes e abafados. Obrigada pessoal que fabrica sorvetes!!!**

**Aos meus pais. Porque eles são meus pais oras. Precisa dizer mais? Beijo papai e mamãe!!**

**A Bia. Porque ela é ninja que nem eu. E não é fácil combater à máfia. E porque ela sempre fala que minhas fics são boas, mesmo eu achando que elas são uma porcaria. Ah! E porque ela fez uma plaquinha pra mim!!! Thanks Jones!!!**

**A você, pessoinha que teve a bondade e paciência de ler a short. MUITO OBRIGADA!!**

**E finalmente, queria agradecer ao **McFly**. Porque eles são demais dude!!!**

**Acho que é isso né? Agradeci a todo mundo... POR FAVOR pessoal... Deixem Reviews!!!! Façam essa autora feliz. Ela anda bastante estressada com o vestibular... Huahauhahuahua... É sério.**

**Beijoss!!**

**Paty Evans.**

**10 de novembro de 2007. **


End file.
